The Ugly Truth
by yamiii-chan
Summary: when may ends up at drew's doorway, will the ugly truth be revealed? will mays boyfriend drive them apart or bring them together? contestshipping, and a bit of hoenn shipping. also other shipping summary sucks but read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**heyyy guys yamii-chan here (:**

**So this is my first pokemon fic! chapter one here we go, and sorry if it seems a little occ. Hope you guys like it. I kind of did. I'm ngl, this came from a dream of mine and my life might be put into it... so again hope you guys like it and check out my profile. (:**

(Normal P.O.V.)

The once clear beautiful sky had now turned into a grey depressing day filled with rain, furious winds and a sad and depressed girl.

A beautiful brown haired blue eyed beauty ran through the soaked barren streets, her small slender delicate arm placed in front of her face. Her hands covered her tear filled eyes and tear streaked face.

Running. Just running towards anywhere her feet would take her, just away from him.

Exhausted and heart broken she reluctantly stopped fearing he was following her. She looked around observing her surrounding only to find herself at her best friend's house. Better know as Drew Hayden's house.

She looked down at her poke gear and saw the time. 9:00 p.m.

'It's getting late. Maybe I'll just stay at Drew's for tonight. But I must look like crap.. I don't want him to know what just happened.' she thought.

She did her best to fix herself. Fixed her bandana, wiped her tears and tried her best to hide some bruises and cuts.

She practiced a couple of smiles, making them seem as real as possible. She didn't want him to worry. When she satisfied of her appearance, she walked up the huge front yard of Drew's mansion.

She steadied her breathing and threw on her best fake smile and knocked on the door, waiting for a butler to open the door.

To her surprise Drew opened it.

(Drew's P.O.V.)

Rain. Its pouring rain, 'Greaaaaat. looks like I won't be training outdoors today' I sighed.

I walked out of the arcade to my bedroom next door, to get my iPod. I quickly retrieved my iPod from the table -to the right side of my bed- and walked back to the arcade room.

I grabbed the oh-so-comfortable computer chair and sat in front of the window to admire the rain. It may not be a great day for training but I would never pass up the opportunity to look at the rain. I turned on my iPod and the song 'I'm coming home' came on.

'Uugh! Could this song be anymore annoying.' I groaned.

I was about to change the song when something -or should I saysomeone- caught my eye.

May.I watched as she fell to the sidewalk on her knees. She started to wipe her eyes ferociously.

'Is she crying..?' This worried me. I looked closely at her actions. She started to look around, probably not knowing where she was and then she turned towards my house.

As she realized where she was, I caught a glimpse of her azure eyes. Ironic, considering I'm on the third floor. 'Her eyes are red. She's definitely been doing some crying.'

I turn my attention back to her actions. 'She's trying to fix herself. She's planning on coming inside, it's kind of late though. I guess she's gonna stay here tonight. I don'twant her out on the streets like that.'

She tried to make her hair and bandana more tidy, next she wiped her eyes again. She stood up shakily and started to practice some smiles, thought you could tell they were obviously fake. She started to walk up my yard. Then her actions make sense in my brain.

'She's coming here but she was crying. It takes A LOT to make her cry. Something's wrong, really wrong. And she doesn't want anyone to know. Including me.'

The knock on the door echoed through the quiet house since all the servants had left to go to their quarters or gone home. I rushed out of the arcade room and started running to the door.

I composed myself before opening the door. I didn't want her to know I was watching her. I put on my normal face, ready to smirk at her just to lighten her up. I still wanted to find out what happened to her.

I opened the door and there she stood. She was in her normal orange top and her black shorts, along with her green fanny pack and green and white bandana. The only difference was that she's soaking wet.

She's smiling as though I didn't see what just happened but she doesn't need to know I did.

"Hey Drew!" she threw that fake smile at me. I wanted to slap it off her face.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't May. Missed to me too much stay away?" I threw her one of my famous smirks and a hair flip.

"Whatever Drew, Can I come in?"

'WOW… Hold on. She didn't even throw a comeback or started to get flustered or something? Wow this is worse than I thought.'

"Sure." I open the door wider and moved to the side. "Wait, you're wet. Let me get you a towel and some clothes or something."

"Oh sorry… But you don't need to do that I just came to say hello."

"Aww… And here I was thinking you were going to confess to me. Be right back."

I left her at the doorway and went to go find some clothes for her. Only problem was that I don't own any girl clothes. Oh well, looks like she's stuck with some of my clothes.

I walked downstairs and tossed her the clothes and towel. She wrapped the towel around herself and started to walk to the bathroom, only to be stopped by me.

"Wait, I don't want you to dirty my floor."

"Then how am I supposed to get to the bathroom?"

I put on a smirk and said "Guess you'll just have to change here."

She turned 10 shades of red and looked all flustered. Good, she's loosening up.

"You little perv!"

"I wouldn't want to see you anyway, not that you have anything to see."

She was getting pissed. She was about to say something but I started walking towards her and bent down to her height. That made her redder.

"Fine, I'll just carry you to the bathroom." I winked at her and smirked again. I picked her up bridal style, she's pretty light for a girl that eats more than I do, every day at every meal. She was blushing so badly, I couldn't help but feel cocky and pretty happy. I reached the bathroom and opened the door, then set her down. I stayed there.

"Feel free to use the shower."

She smiled, a real smile not a fake one. "Thanks Drew, I-"

"Want me to join you?" this will get to her, I started to take off my shirt, only to be pushed out the bathroom by two soft hands.

She slammed the door behind me and screamed "PERVERT!"

Then I heard her laugh and that made me laugh as well.

After about 20 minutes. May finally came out of the shower. She was wearing my favorite back t-shirt and black and gray basketball shorts. She looked so tiny in my clothes… and I couldn't help but smile when I saw her in my clothes.

It made me feel all tingly and happy. I never noticed how hot she really is. I mean I always thought she was pretty but I never really looked at her. She's beautiful and pretty damn hot.

Even in the over sized clothing you can see her curvy slender body. Her hips swayed with a sort of rhythm. She made her way towards where I was sitting and noticed I just checked her out.

A blush rose to face but she smirked. 'Shes gonna use this for her personal good. Crap'

"I thought you said I didnt have to anything to look at." She stuck out her tongue at me.

I smirked. I had the perfect come back, "You shouldn't stick out you tongue like that, some people might get the wrong impression." I leaned in only for dramatic effect. She was shocked and she started to blush again.

Our faces were only a centimeter apart. I was gonna to stop there but then I actuallywantedto keep leaning in. I stopped myself before I did.

Smirking at her I started to lean back somewhat reluctantly.

"So…" I started, "What brings you to my house after dark?"

She squirmed and her eyes started to tear up, but she pulled herself together.

"I didn't plan on coming, it just happened."

"Oh… cool, so how have you been? I haven't seen you for a couple of days."

Again she squirmed I looked down at her arm and I saw a big purple bruise. Unconsciously grabbing her arm, I accidentally pull her closer to me. She tried to get out my grip.

I looked at her, shocked. My emerald eyes meet her azure ones. She had tears in her eyes. She started to cry uncontrollably.

I pulled her in for a hug and just held her close to me. I didn't want any of the workers that lived here to stumble into this little scene of ours so I shift her in my arms to make it easier to pick her up and took her to my room.

Once we were there I shut the door as softly a possible and lock it. I took her to my bed and set her down, still holding her.

Sooner or later her breakdown calmed to only sobs and whimpers. She made her way out of my arms but I didn't want her to. Something feels right when she is in my arms.

"I'm sorry, I'll just leave now." she started to get up but I grabbed her wrist gently.

"Stay." I whispered. She nods her head and I help her to get into my bed. Then I crawl in. She's to shaken to care and I dont want to leave her side. What's coming over me?

**Well there you go ;D what did you guys think ? Bad, good, sucks, loveable, boogie-man material? I accept anonymous reviews as well (:**

**I'll update after 3 reviews! Tell your friends and review! review! review!**

**And oh! I like to get to know my readers and fans so I usually ask one or 2 question at the end and I answer it myself so you guys can get to know me as well (:**

**1. What's your favorite tv show?Well personally I dont really watch too much t.v but since I'm latina I watch alot of novelas [dramas I guess you could say] and the music channel and of course POKEMON ;D**

**2. What's your style, punk, rock, preppy, tom boy?Hmm… I dont really have any particular style. I just dress in whatever I have, but I wear a lot of tank tops and skinnys and converse or vans, so I guess I'm kind of casual and tom boy-ish cuz I wear a lot of boy jackets and basketball shorts and stuff like that.**

**Well that's its for me! Just a reminder ... REVIEW!**

-Yamii


	2. Chapter 2

**heyyyyyyy guys (: yamii here . well did you guys miss me ? ha ha , i'm just kidding ya . lol . welll heres the next chapter obiviously . it took me like two hours -.- its almost 10 and theres school tomorro , oo well just a couple of more days , its kind of funnny cuz i was kind of depressed writing this but i wrote it anyways , and all while listening to this taylor swift songs one of the very few pop songs ilisten to cuz well ilove rock and alternative and music that has a lot of meaning to it , lol . well its memorial weekend woot woot ! ;D well actually its monday night , so igot school tomorro -.- but ihad some free time so iwanted to post up this chapter , it took a while thoo like my mind was blank . ummm ikind of got one of these while iwas riding a horse . a HORSE ! it was fun but here yo have me screaming cuz it started to run (that was scary) and istarted thinking of something to write , lol my dad was like wat the hell is wrong wit you ! lmaooo well here have chapter 2 . ihave no idea when the next xhapter will be posted ;D **

**disclaimer ; idont own pokemon , no matter how much iwish idid -.- **

* * *

><p>The ugly truth<p>

Chapter 2 ;

(Drew P.O.V)

'_What's coming over me ?' _

I had crawled into bed about half an hour ago and even though I was exhausted I haven't been able to fall asleep . Hundreds of thought crossed my mind .

_What happened to May ? Will she be okay ? Why does it matter this much ? Why I do feel like Brendon has something to do with this ? Would her boyfriend really do something to hurt her like that ?_

As soon as I thought that , I had the sudden urge to get out of bed and go punch a wall or a tree or , better yet , Brendon himself . I'm almost 100% positive this is his fault ,

"Drew," May said unconsciously . "It was him ," she continued .

'She's trying to tell me something , if I want sure as heck before , I am now .'

I rested my head into a more comfortable position on the pillow and started to close my eyes . These thoughts still swimming around my head but my exhaustion got the better of me and soon enough , everything went black as fell into a dreamless sleep.

(May's P.O.V)

Coming out of the shower , I felt a bit better . One , knowing that I was safe tonight from _him . _And two , because I felt like a shower was what I really needed at the moment . Stepping out of the shower , I wrapped the towel around my small body . I was about to walk out the door when I remembered I wasn't at home , so I couldn't walk out of the shower in just a towel , if someone saw me , they'd think something was up .

_Home . _I wish I were there right now . It's be nice to have the comfort of my home when I need it most . Oh well , I guess this is close enough . I walked back to my fanny pack and took out an extra pair of underwear and bra and threw the dirty ones in a plastic bag and stuffed it inside .

I turned back to the counter wear I neatly folded the clothes gave me . I left my second set of clothes at _his _house . It was a plain black t-shirt that would obviously fit too big on me . It looked familiar . It looks like Drew's favorite . I shrugged it off and started to put it on . Then came the basketball shorts . I had to tighten them a bit so it wouldn't fall off when I walked . I quickly brushed my damp hair and walked out leaving my things in the bathroom .

I walk out of the bathroom and reminded myself to not talk about what just happened . I have my reasons for keeping this from Drew . If so much wasn't at stake , I would have told him .

As soon as I walked out and started heading to the living , I saw Drew looking up from the T.V . He looked at me up and down . He had a small smirk at he's lip .

'Hmm , I can use this to my advantage .' I started to smirk as well .

"I thought you said I didn't have anything to look at ." I stuck my tongue playfully at him as I reached the couch where he was sitting at .

He smirked evilly . Uh-oh . What did I get myself into ?

"You shouldn't stick out your tongue like that , some people might get the wrong impression ." I gulped . He started to lean in and I blushed about 20 shades of red . He doesn't have the nerve to kiss me ! To steal myself _first _kiss ! I haven't even kissed Brendon and we've been going out for three months already .

That name hit me hard . I winced , luckily he didn't notice it .

But that thought soon changed , as he leaned in closer I felt myself _wanting _to lean in as well and kiss him . We were centimeters apart when he started to pull back , somewhat reluctantly though. When he saw my shocked and red face , he started to smirk almost bursting of laughter .

"So ," he began . "What brings you to my house after dark ?"

The memories of the events before started to repeat itself in my head . I squirmed . I decided to say the truth . "I didn't plan on coming , it just happened ." Its not the complete truth but its not a lie either .

"Oh , cool , so how have you been ? I haven't seen you for a couple of days ."

This time I winced . 'Well you see …' I looked down to the floor not knowing how to respond without him being suspicious .

I felt a tugging on my arm and suddenly being pulled closer to Drew . I looked at his face and followed to where he's eyes were looking at . The bruise . Oh shit ! I forgot to cover the bruise , I try to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let me go . I looked at him to see his expression .

Complete and utter shock . He looks up at me . Our eyes meet and I felt the sting of tears forming in my eyes . He keeps looking me , he's eyes pleading I'll tell him the truth .

….

But I cant . All I could do was break down in tears

He immediately pulls me into a hug and tried to sooth me . But it doesn't work . I keep crying . He then shifts me in he's arms and next thing I knew I was being carried upstairs bridal style . I would have blush a scarlet red right now if I wasn't so depressed . He takes me to he's bedroom .

He sets me down on his bed . Drew's bed . I wonder how many times we've sat here and just talked . How many times we insulted each other nonstop ? Remembering these memories makes me smile . Well a fraction of a smile . And I stop crying remembering all the good times I've had wit Drew on the very exact same bed but those times wasn't like this one. A sob and whimper escapes my lips every now and then but I'm much quieter now .

Reluctantly I pull out of Drew's arms . I look away , not being able to face him . "I'm sorry , I'll leave now ."

I started to shakily get up get when I felt Drew grab my wrist . Surprised I turned and look at him only to see he's kind and caring face . "Stay ," he whispers , almost begging . Still looking at him in the eye , I nod my head once .

I have no idea where I'm going to sleep but that all washes away when Drew walks me to the other side of his king sized bed and helps me in . I then hear him crawl into bed beside me but I'm too exhausted and heart broken to care . I close my eyes and I drift off too sleep . And the nightmares begin .

I wake up in a cold sweat and close to tears . I start getting out of bed when I noticed a heavy, muscular arm wrapped around my waist . I noticed how close me and drew actually are . I should feel guilty , considering I'm in a relationship even after what happened , but I don't . I'm actually starting to relax and starting to feel better . I snuggle into Drew's chest .

I close my eyes and smile , a REAL smile , feeling completely right , and safe and secure in his arms , as though I do this every day . One last thought passes through my mind . 'Am I starting feel something more for Drew ?'

(Normal P.O.V)

"Where the hell did she go ?"

A boy with a green bandana and white hair , stepped out of the abandoned house he woke up from . He had a couple of cuts and bruises on his hands but nothing too bad . His normally clean and pressed orange and black t-shirt was not wrinkled and dirty and one of the sleeves was torn off completely .

He looked around , trying to see if he could find where she went off to . All he saw was pitch black .

'How long was I out exactly ? She got a good punch there . If I hadn't had stumbled and hit my head she'd be mines .'

An evil smirk came upon his once determined features .

"Either way May , you can't get away , you'll have to face me eventually . After all I am you boyfriend . I'll find you ." With that thought in mind he laughed evilly into the night , only to be echoed back at him . Still laughing , he went back inside to retrieve his belongings .

(Drew's P.O.V.)

I groaned .

The sun was peeking its way in through the curtains . Ughh , I wasn't in the mood to wake up . So I decided I'd try and go back to sleep . I nuzzled my head into something that smelled really good and sweet and tried to make myself comfortable , only to find my legs hitting something else . That something else squirmed in my arms and nuzzled into my chest .

'Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ,' I thought .

I opened my eyes . I was expecting to see some rapist [Brianna] in my bed with very little clothing trying to seduce me but when I realized who it was , a blush crept up to my face .

May . The memories from last night popped into my head . May blushing , getting mad from something I said , her in my clothes , her face when I saw her bruises , her tear filled eyes , her break down and her holding on to me when I hugged as if her life depended on it . The thought soon escaped from my head and the blush brightened as I remembered how close we actually were and the position me and May were in .

My arms were around her waist and one my legs were in between both of hers . Her hand was placed on my bare chest . And her head was placed gently on my shoulder . I looked down at her face and noticed the major differences from yesterday and today . Her face was puffy but her cheek looked somewhat red and swollen . She looks peaceful . Its good to see her like this . I take a good look at her peaceful , sleeping face . Her smooth ivory skin looks softer than a baby . Her facial features were beautiful and goddess like . She's gorgeous . How did I not noticed before ? Her hand twitched next my chest causing me look down .

'When did I take off my shirt ?'I thought 'Oh yeah , I took it off around 3 , it was really hot .' Another thing occurred to me . 'I sleep without pants on , usually just my boxers and a t-shirt . But I don't have a t-shirt on . That means….. I'm in bed , _with May ,_ in nothing but my boxers .' I'm hoping to arceus she's dressed decent to make this less embarrassing for both of us . I look down at her and my face turns 10 shades of red . She's not any more decent . She must have forgot we were in the same bed like I did . She was in very light clothing . And by light , I mean _light . _

She was in a scarlet red bra with black lace on the cups . One of the straps was coming off her shoulder . Her panties were matching except they kind of looked like boxers but for girls ? It looked really good on her , actually it looked pretty sexy .

Her , being dressed as she was and showing off her curves and long legs would make any guy hard , including me .

I tried my best to climb out of bed to put on some decent clothing so she doesn't think I was trying to do something . Just thinking that would hurt her especially after what happened to her just hours ago .

Well I did say I tried my best and successfully got out of bed . I turned back at her to see if she woke up with all the ruffling . 'Fuck !' Unfortunately for both of us , she woke up .

'Crap . This is not gonna be pretty .'

Still groggy and sleepy she yawned and rubbed her eyes . "Morning Drew ," she said while still rubbing her eyes . She started to get out of bed . She still didn't know what we were wearing . She stood right in front of me giving me a clear view of everything . I gotta say , I like what I see . Oh God . Gary's turning me into a little pervert .

"Uh, morning ?"

"Look Drew , about last night I -" she stopped talking when she finally saw me and how I was , umm , dressed ? I thought I was red , she turned redder than her bra . And that's saying something .

Her eyes traveled me up and down while my eyes traveled her slender body from top to bottom . She has a pretty hot body .

She realized I was looking at her and she blushed even more when she realized she wasn't any more decent than I was . I would have expected her to yell at me to leave or to throw herself on the bed trying to cover herself up … but she didn't .

Fully aware of what she was doing , she walked towards me . Her eyes never left mines . Emerald meeting azure eyes . Soon enough we were half a foot apart . She embraced me into a hug . I couldn't help but hug her back . We stayed like that for a while . I don't know how long exactly I just know it lasted a while . Her arms were around my neck and her head placed on my chest while my arms were wrapped gently around her small waist as if I'll break her in to if I squeezed her harder and my head placed of hers taking in the sweet smell of her hair . The same feeling from last night starting to go through my body . It was warm and tingly but it was nice .

The hug soon ended when May pulled back . But she didn't end it there . She stepped back to get a good look at my face and smiled sweetly . She then closer again and started to tippy toe to plant a kiss of my cheek .

"Thank you . Drew ."

She smiled sweetly again and I did something no one would expect .

Her fist made contact with my face .

* * *

><p><strong>cliff hanger ;D well at least ithink it was a cliff hanger ? lol srry idont really think on my days off . lol well summer's coming is coming up . and so's my graduation day . im moving on to high school D; ughh but im glad to out of the drama filled i go to . <strong>

**so wat did you guys think of the chapter ? enough contest shipping in there ? good ? bad ? anything ? suggestions ? help doesnt hurt every once in a while ! well the other charcters will make there way in the chapter most likely . well like isaid ilike to know my readers so here are the questions for the week ! **

**1. if had to choose to play the guitar or drums , which would you pick ?** me personally i'd pick both . imean ilove to write obiviously , and ive written a couple of songs and poems and stuff like that which would go great wit a guitar but im a rocker so drums fits into my personality . so i'd learn both if icould ;D which iam eventually.

**2. text or call ? **i perfer to call , but that just me , imean ido text alot . but irather talk on the phone . idont know ? conversations usually come better to me when im talking . weird iknow . but since my very cheap parents didnt get the unlimited plan , itext more than italk unless its after 9 or on the weekeds when ihave free minutes (:

**well i'm doneeeeeeeeeeee(: so remember to REVIEW ! REVIEW ! REVIEW ! if you review i'd you guys for forever [heart]**

**again , i accept anonymous reviews and stuff like that ! also i'm starting to accept requests . check out the fictions im willing to do and just send me a PM wit wwhich one that pairing topic and all that . i dont think i have any more to say but to review ! please ? like i really want you to review ! i wanna know if this story is good and if people really like it . truth is i got the highest rank in my school to this district writing test so now i kind of have to live up to it . and this would reaally help so do a girl a facor and review ? please and than you (: so click that retty blue button , you know you want to (; **


	3. Chapter 3

**heyyyyy guys (: yamii's back ;D well , uhhh , ithink its been two weeks since ive updated ? heh im not so sure . but i kind of have an excuse ? not really thoo . you see , i just got off on summer break . and before that ihad to take my finals the week of school and the teacher were giving us non stops packets for homework the week before . and well finals were done on wednesday and since my school decided to have a graduation and dance for the graduating class [ me ;D ] ihad to worry about hair and makeup and yucky stuff like that . im not a girlie girl so wearing a dress and heels and stuff made me feel , off ? heh well now im going off to high school . yayyyyyyy . hah well whatever . most of good friends are going to the same school as me and there are hot dudes there so im good ;D well here the next chapter . when the next one will be posted , i have no idea . i'll probably sleeping ;p**

**disclaimer ; iwish idid , but i dont own pokemon . **

* * *

><p>The ugly truth<p>

Chapter 3 ;

(Drew P.O.V)

My hand made it way to my jaw . Ouch , that actually hurt . I'm not buff or anything but I do work out and I gotta say , that girl sure does know how to throw a punch . I wouldn't want to get on her bad side … oh , wait . I kind of am now that she punched me . What was that for anyways ?

With my hand still on my jaw I said , "What the hell was that for ?" I didn't scream or yell at her . I stayed pretty calm actually but you could definitely here the confusion and irritation in my voice .

My reply to that question was answered with another punch to the face but luckily I caught this one with my free hand . I held onto her right wrist for a couple of reasons . One , so she couldn't get away that easily . And two , if she decides to throw another unexplained punch at me I can catch it since she's a righty .

I looked at her angry expression and asked her , as calmly as I can , what was that for ?

She shot me another glare and tried to get out of hold . I pulled her closer to me so our half naked bodies were almost touching and places the hand that had been holding my jaw under her chin and forced her to look me in the eyes . I felt her stiffen under my gaze . Her eyes seem to debate whether to tell me or not .

"May ?" She finally looked at me and her eyes were watery .

"How could you , Drew ?" she choked . I pulled her even closer and embraced her into a hug . At first she seemed reluctant and uncomfortable but soon enough she wrapped her arms around me . She didn't shed any tears . I would have felt since her face was snuggled into my bare chest . I would have felt the hot water make contact with my skin .

'I wonder what I did ? Or maybe what she thought I did ? But I didn't do anything . Maybe she thought that I was gonna try and do something ? Okay , I'll admit it , I'm a player and a playboy but she's my best friend , I wouldn't do anything to hurt on purpose . Especially with the mystery events last night that made her cry real bad . I do have some self control .'

"May ?" No answer . "May?" Nothing . "Okay May , I get your not in the mood for talking but listen . Nod your head , please . I just wanna ask you some questions real quick . Slap me _lightly _if you don't want to answer the question . Okay ?" I felt her nod yes .

"Are you feeling better ? Less sad in a way ?" Yes .

"Are you mad at me ?" Yes .

"Did you think I was gonna pull something on you ?" Nothing . She's hesitating whether to answer . I smirked I got her where I want her . I knew this would work . She slapped me gently . She doesn't want to talk about it .

"Alright May . Hear me out , you don't have to talk but just listen alright ?"

She let go of me and looked at me and cleared her throat . "I _don't _want to talk about it , okay ?" Well at least she said something that's progress .

"Why not ?"

She shot me a glare . "Because your nothing but an asshole that wants nothing more than to steal a girls virginity and take advantage of her when she's most vulnerable . I thought you were my friend . Guess I was wrong ." Her eyes suddenly got watery . "I'm leaving . And _don't _expect to come by any time soon , or ever ."

This got pissed . She's walking away when she doesn't even know the truth . She's just assuming the worst . I guess my playboy antics got to her . She's different though . I'm used to girls walking out , but I can't stand to watch her walk away . I did what I had to do to get her to listen . Sometimes you gotta act before you think .

This kind of felt like one of those situations .

When she made her way to the bed to get her stuff . I picked her up and layed her down on the bed . She tried to get up but I already both my legs her sides with her hands pinned above her heads . I wasn't sitting on her but on all four . But I carefully placed on my legs on top of hers . Just in cased to decided to hit me below the belt . she struggled and wiggled under my grip for a good couple of minutes . But she had no way out .

She finally stopped squirming around and our eyes locked . Her eyes softened a bit . But it was only for a second . She shot me a glare and had an oh-so-attractive scowl on her face .

"_Get . Off . Of . Me .NOW !" _She growled .

"Not till you hear me out ."

"Fine ." Her voice sounded like acid . Kind of scary to hear her like that when she's usually so happy and preppy .

"I'm sorry . Last night , when we fell asleep , I forgot that we were sharing a bed . I'm used to sleeping in only my boxers but since you were there , I put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt . I guess some time during the middle of the night , I forgot you and me were in the same bed and I took off my clothes . It was beyond hot in that room even without the blanket . So I tossed over the blanket to your side without knowing and took off my clothes . I was wondering why I was dressed in that anyways but doesn't matter now . After taking off my clothes and being in only my boxers once I guess . I got into bed . I didn't touch you at all last night . But I guess you were almost hot with the blanket and heavy clothing that you took your off , unaware I was right to you . Looks like we both forgot you weren't alone . And again I'm sorry . I shouldn't have forgotten you were there . Forgive me ?"

I was looking down , with my bangs covering my face but when I ended my apology , Arceus apologizing is hard , I looked her in the eyes . Her eyes soften dramatically .

(May P.O.V.)

His eyes were looking down . Anyone who was looking from the side lines would have thought he was looking at my chest . But through hi bangs I could faintly see his eyes closed . Aww , how cute ? He was embarrassed . I do have admit , it is sweet of him to apologize especially when he's not used to it . But should I really let him off the hook ?

"… Forgive me ?"

He looked up and second after I did and our eyes met . His eyes said it all . he was sorry . He meant it and the light blush on his cheeks adds to it .

I believe him . But I don't want to tell him that right now . I want to keep looking into his eyes . His beautiful , bright , green eyes . They feel like a magnet . It just attracts you . I could lost in them for hours and never want to find a way back .

Why do I only feel like this around Drew ? I've never felt like this for …. Brendon . The slight crush I used to have on Ash never had the same spark either . Sure Drew , is really attractive . Actually , he's pretty hot , but he's my best friend and my rival . I could never like him . Especially his cocky , arrogant , conceited , playboy attitude of his . But then again . He's really funny , and a sweet heart and a romantic .

Who knows how long we were staring into each others eyes , but next thing I knew , our faces were less than an inch apart . Our eyes looked away from each other .

"I-I forgive you ." I said barely audible . He smiled . I smiled at him in return .

He kept leaning in .

Just one centimeter apart .

My eyes slowly fluttered closed . I could feel his hot breath on my lips and body pressed close to mines …..

(Gary P.O.V.) **A/N I just **_**haaaad **_**to kill it -.- **

Man , I haven't been here in a while . I wonder why . Its definitely not the chicks . They sure don't 'em like in pallet town . Too bad , I'm only here during an errang for gramps , under wise I would have definitely flirted with some of the chicks that were giving me that eye . Oh well . Its either that or make a quick stop at Drew's place . Its pretty early and I got till tomorrow till I gotta leave . And I rather not stay at a pokemon station , got enough of that while I was traveling . I'll stay over tonight and work through out today and tomorrow morning . Drew won't mind . I'll make myself right at home .

Walking up the door steps , I made my way to the door . After lightly knocking and then being escorted in , I made my ways to Drew's room . I knocked on the door . No answer .

Haha . Looks like Drewy here is gonna get a lovely wake up call today by your truly . I smirked . I quietly picked the lock since and quietly entered . I had my turned when I first entered . I turned around to head to the bathroom but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what was happening right in front of me .

Drew here , was on all four floor on top of a girl . Not just any girl either . May . That girl sure did have a body . Score one for Drew .

Hmm . He's going at pretty slow though . All the girls that have done him before said he preferred fast …

'Oh God . Let me shut up now . I sound like a little stalker perv. Sorry to kill the mood , Drew . Maybe I should have just stayed at the center .'

"Ahem !"

(Drew's P.O.V.)

She didn't say anything . She hasn't anything since I said that . She just kept looking into my eyes . Who knows how long ? 5 seconds , 5 minutes , maybe an hour ? Who knows . All I know is with her passing minute , our lips drew closer .

We were an inch apart when he finally said I forgive you . Her eyes closed and her breathing evened . I'd finally let go of her wrist . One of hands played with my plays and the other cupped my cheek .

I was feeling that funny warm tingly feeling again . I don't know what it means . But I don't care . I liked it . It made me feel …. loved in a way . I felt butterflies in my stomach and uncertainty of what's going to happen but I still liked it . And I only felt this whenever I'm with May . Could it mean something ? Nahh . Don't think so , but then again , I'm still getting closer to her and I don't want to stop . I don't want to hurt her . I don't know what I feel for her yet . And with last nights events ….

"Ahem !" _Oh , shit ._

May's eyes opened and widened . Her hands left my face and hair and made its way to my chest to push me off . Already ahead of her . I got off of her , not making contact with whoever it way at the door . How'd they get in here anyways ? Oh well , no time to worry about that . I quickly through a blanket at May and the clothes she was wearing last night at her . And pointed towards the bathroom . She wrapped her body in the blanket and quickly made her way to the bathroom , blushing real bad . I threw on a pair of sweatpants and turned around .

I was pretty sure I was blushing but barely noticeable if they're closer to the door than to where I am .

"Well well Drew . Who would've thought you'd have the balls to pull a quick one on May ." _Gary . _

"Screw you . I was not pulling a fast one on May. She's my best friend , remembered ? I do have some dignity and morals , you know . Unlike you ."

He laughed softly . "Heh , Suuuuuure pal . Whatever you say ." He smirked .

"What are you doing here anyways ? Aren't suppose to be _far _away from here ? In Kanto ?"

"Ouch . That was cold . And I'm running an errand for gramps . Nice to see you too . And I got a call from Ash this morning . Turns out he's also here in LaRouse City . Misty and Paul are with them too . Looks like the groups all together . Just wait till they hear about you and May hooking up ."

He's toying with me now . Its pissing me off . He better wipe that smirk off his face before I do . He is so lucky I can keep my cool . "We didn't hook up and whatever you saw here , stays in here ."

"I'm just kidding with you , Casanova ." He's still smirking .

"Whatever . Meet me in the living room . I'm going to freshen up real quick ."

"Alright . Make sure to make enough space for the both of you in the shower ." He ran out of the room before I said , or threw , anything at him . He's safe for now . I picked out the clothes I was going to wear at day and headed to the bathroom down the hall .

After a quick 10 minute shower . I brushed my teeth , did whatever I usually do with my hair and put on my clothes. A plain white v-neck white . Black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket . May made me go shopping for a new outfit since my old one was well old . I made my way back to my room and knocked on the door first . I don't want to accidentally stumble on May getting ready .

"Come in !" I heard her yell through the door . I walked in and through my clothes in the laundry hamper that was located between the closet and the door . May was stilled dressed in the clothes I lent her but her hair was wet . Oh yeah . She didn't have any extra clothes on her . Guess I'll just take her to go buy some clothes at the mall or something .

"May , about earlier -"

"Drew , don't sweat it . I forgive you . Nothing happened . Its okay . Just tell Gary to keep his mouth shut . Please ?"

"Sure , I will ." At least she forgave me and she's not pissed about what was about to happen . Kind of sucks , thought . I just don't know why .

"Hey , May ? How about I take you to the mall to buy you a new outfit after lunch ? it's the least I could do ."

(May P.O.V.)

Did Drew just ask me out on a date ? Sure sounds like it . Its probably just his way of saying sorry or something . _Greeeeeeeeeat _. A pity date . A girl's dream come true ! Not .

"Umm, sure I guess ? But you don't have to buy it , I have my own mo-"

"No . I insist . End of subject . I'm paying , got it ?"

"If you say so . " I smirked . Might as well lighten the mood . "But you asked for it . _Now _it's the end of subject ." I playfully stuck my tongue out at him . He smirked .

"Remember what I said about sticking out your tongue like that ?" Uh-oh .

He started walking towards me . "No . No . I'm good . Uhh , Drew ? Drew ! "

I ran out of his way and out the door as fast as I could and made my way downstairs with him still following . I pulled Gary off of the couch and hid behind him .

"Party pooper ." I heard him mumble . I threw him a raspberry .

Gary just started laughing .

"Oh God , you guys are made for each other . Anyways how have you guys been ?"

He turned around and gave me a hug .

"Hey Gary , good to see you and I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that comment ."

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys . well there you have it . im sure if i like it or not . but i did try to put in some fluff or whatever you wanna call it . heh well when i was typing , i was listening to this super duper sappy lovey dovey song . its call truly madly deeply by savage garden . i dont know . kind of reminds of drew and may . not so sure why ... welll anywhooooo wat did yo guys think ? good , bad ? okay ? yor opinion matter most dont forget to review ;p <strong>

**well here are you daily update question ; **

**1. should i start a another fanfiction ? of gary and misty ? **i dont know . lately ive been reading alot of gary and misty stories . im really into them . their cockiness is getting to me thoo . im starting to get my own ego . ughh oo well . well should i ? i kind of already have a plot . im thinking about thoo . something to do wit boarding (;

**2. day at the mall or day at the park ? **ha , iwas curious . most of friends are really into fashion and stuff like that . dont get me wrong , i like to good too but theyre like always wearing aeropostal and holister and stuff like that . i rather wear a cute pair of sweats and a tank top . i can make it work thoo ;p [ oo God there goes my ego-.- ] i like fasionable things too . but my style is a bit different . i dont know how to explain . but i wear things that are more down to earth but real cute . so my friends would much rather shop till they drop , literally theyve forced me to go before , while irather go to the park and just sit down under my favorite tree wit my ipod blasting to all american rejects . heh lol . but those are just my girl friends . my guy friends are more fun . they force me to play basketball and stuff like that . they just like to see me fall down -.- oo well gives me a chance to flirt . so they usually go to the park wit me (:

**well i'm done for now . dont forget to review ! it makes me happpppppppppppppy ;D **

**-yamii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Hope everyone is doing well and you guys like it. Don't forget to leave me a little review.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Pokemon, which I don't, I'd make Drew propose to May. lol**

* * *

><p>The ugly truth<p>

Chapter 3 ;

(Drew P.O.V)

She stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked; Guess she still hasn't learned her lesson. Might as well have some fun with her while I can. "Remember what I said about sticking out your tongue like that?"

I started walking towards her. "No. No. I'm good." I just kepy walking to her with a smirk on my face, "Uhh, Drew?" she said nervously as I reached her, "Drew!"

She ran out of the room and downstairs pretty damn fast. I followed after her, running as well. When I got downstairs, May was pulling Gary off of the couch to stand and then hid behind him. I chuckled lightly but decided to play along. I stopped running.

"Party pooper," I said trying to sound disappointed. She so fell for it. She then threw me a raspberry. I chuckled again.

Gary started laughing out loud. I guess he finds this pretty entertaining.

"Oh God , you guys are made for each other!" he said through the laughs. I blushed ever so slightly. "Anyways," he continued, "how have you guys been?"

He turned around and faced May to give her a hug. For some reason, I felt some kind of anger towards that simple gesture. I shrugged it off. After all it is just a hug. And he was her friend. Plus, he has a girlfriend.

"Hey Gary," she said. "Its good to see you and I'm going to pretend I didn't just here that comment." She looked up at him and smiled.

He started to laugh again. While he was laughing I felt kind of hurt. Again. I didn't know why. I don't know what I've been feeling lately. And most of time I'm either with May or thinking about her. Actually its every time I'm anywhere near her.

I sat down on the nearest couch. "So, Gary. How long are you going to be in town?" I asked. Surprisingly May took a seat next to me and snuggled into my arm. I guess she was cold or something?

I saw Gary smirk again. Well at least I know there's someone in the world who smirks more than I do.

"Actually, I'm only in for tonight. I'll be leaving tomorrow around noon. That's why I stopped by, actually. I was wondering if I could crash here but since you have a guest." He smirked again. "I guess I could sleep at those yucky, run down pokemon centers. Since you and your guest have plans already made." He smirked. May blushed. As for me, I was about to punch him but I had to act cool, and be level-headed.

"No, no Gary, you have it all wrong. Drew, would be please to have you stay for the night." She insisted shooting me a look. I shrugged it off.

"Whatever. Hey, Gary, if you don't mind me asking, how come you didn't just stay at a five star hotel like you always do?"

"Well, you see, heh, funny story actually, I, um, left my wallet?" He brought his hand behind his head and chuckled nervously. Me and May both feel anime style.

"Alright Gary, you can stay here as long you don't push the limit. That includes comments about getting into June's pants." I smirked, knowing May would get flustered and blush. She makes it too easy to tease her. "Well, not that I want to. But I suggest keep your sick comments to yourself and be a gentleman around her."

"Maybe you should take your own advice and be gentleman around me since I am a girl, after all." She retorted.

"Hardly. I see you more as one of the guys since you eat like one for sure. Hence the reason I don't act all that much as a gentleman towards you. If this were Dawn, then yes I would. But you're no Dawn." Paul would have so punched me if he were here. I smirked at her red face.

(May P.O.V.)

That jerk! First, he makes a comment about going into my pants. I would have so blushed if I wasn't so pissed! Then, he dares to call me June! Really, after six years, I would have thought you'd know my name right now. He loves ticking me off. And lastly, he calls me one of the guys. Apparently, I'm hardly a girl. I am going to get him. Not cool, dude. Not cool at all.

What makes it worse is that Gary over here is too busy cracking up than at least backing me up. I get that their bros and all, but really? After all the shit I went through, I do not want to deal with this. I did the first thing that came to mind.

I went over to Gary and slapped him up side the head. Hard. So he'd finally stop laughing. Then I went over to Drew. He was still smirking. I started to somewhat talk, somewhat scream at him.

"Hardly, a girl am I? I'll show how 'hardly' of a girl I am." I grabbed his shirt and dragged his down towards my face. Due to the height difference, his eyes never left mine.

His green orbs read surprise and shock. I smirked inwardly. I keep pulling him into me, until we were a centimeter apart. I stopped right there and smirked. My eyes meet his again.

"Gotcha." I pushed his face away. Not giving him a second glance, I walked away and sat next to Gary on the couch. My smirk could rival Drew's usual one.

Gary was about to say something till I shot him a glare. He got the idea and put his hands up in fake surrender. He then decided it was best to just nestled back into his seat. Drew was still in shock and a bit confused of what just happened. A faint blush colored his cheeks.

On the outside I may have seemed confident and cocky, like someone we all know, but right now I was holding back a blush- And a big one at that. I mean, what girl wouldn't after pulling a stunt like that?

I was trying to keep a straight face with only a smirk placed at my lips, but I couldn't help but crack a small smile and hold back a laugh as I looked at Drew looking at me with huge eyes. Its actually quite funny to see him looking like this.

A smirk came to his lips. Oh no. Please tell me he did not just think of something to insult me with? Or even worse, embarrass me with a perv comment in front of another huge pervert. Arceus, please help me.

"Nice try July, but not good enough. Kissing you would have felt like kissing a log or something. Still doesn't prove you're anymore of a girl than I am."

I jumped off the couch and so did Gary, grabbing me by the arms. At this point, Drew would have been dead if Gary wasn't holding me back. Just barely as well. I kept sending death glares towards Drew while he kept smirking somewhat evilly to me. Watch out Hayden.

I heard my cell phone go off. I got out of Gary's grip and made my way to my fanny pack that I left downstairs last night. But without giving Drew one more 'evil eye' look.

"Hello?" I asked. Checking the caller ID was never my thing….

"Yo, May! How you been? Its Ash by the way."

"Oh, hey Ash! Could be worse, but its all good. So to what do I owe the honor of such an oh-so rare call from the soon to be Pokemon Master." I teased. But I wasn't lying. He was really close. He already won one of the Pokemon Leagues.

"Stop it, May. Well I called because I heard you're in LaRousse. I'm here too. Brings back memories don't it? Well apparently, everyone else is here too. I was wondering maybe you and Drew wanted to meet up tonight and just chill or something? For old times sake." I could imagine Ash ribbing the back of his head already. Why? I'll never know….

"Actually, Gary got to us first. We're totally going to be there."

"Great. So how's it going with you and Drew?" Now he's teasing me. He and everyone else in the world thinks I have feelings for him. I can't necessarily say that it's a lie since I don't know myself, but I rather have the whole world believe whatever they want than know the truth.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing about Misty." Being around Drew so much over the years, I must've learned something.

"I'll see you tonight then." He said rather quickly and hung up on me before I could say anything. When it comes to him and Misty, he's a bit touchy, and hesitant. He totally likes her. She does too.

Maybe tonight, I'll play matchmaker. I smiled evilly as I thought of ways to get them together. Wouldn't be the first time. I mean, just look at how happy Leaf and Gary are. Dawn and Paul got together on their own.

I made my way back to the guys and settled into the seat next to Drew.

My tummy thought it be the best time to start complaining about lack of food. Drew and Gary both looked at me and smirked. I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm a bit hungry. How does Ihop sound to you guys?"

"Actually, I'd love to join you guys but I actually have to get going. I'll see you guys later though. And make sure there's no funny business, you hear me?" He smirked. I was too hungry to fight back so I let it slide for now. "But I'm sure Drew would be happy to take you. And don't forget that shopping date you have planned. Later guys." He was already at the door when he said bye. He turned around once and waved goodbye with a smirk. He opened the door and he was gone.

I turned to Drew. Our eyes met again. Bro, why does this keep happening and every time it does, something happens. Well almost happens. Then another thing happens and... Ugh it gets annoying. I turned away and tried to hold back the blush that was threatening to escape. After a long awkward silence he finally spoke.

"The maids informed me that your clothes are all washed and ironed. They're waiting for you in my room. Go change and we can head down to Ihop's, then the mall. Hurry up."

"Alright, I'll be back in 10 minutes."

I went up to his room and opened the door. I took my time getting ready. I'd usually only need about three minutes to change since I already showered and all that but I need to clear my head.

I looked at his room. It was simple and neat but it was nice. All the furniture, except his draws, was white. His dresser, table sides, computer desk and bed were coal black. The walls were painted black. But he had a lot of windows.

The curtains were pulled back exposing a lot of light into the room. His bed sheet was actually the pop of his room. The smidge of color. Two pillows were covered in white pillow cases. Two next two were covered in light green pillow cases. The three smaller pillows were all black. The comforter was a light green as well.

On the table sides, placed on either side of the bed, were white roses in vases. Its weird. Drew always gave me red, thorn less roses but he had white ones in his room. I went to the bed to place the clothes that I borrowed from Drew only to find, guess what? A single, red, thorn less rose with a note.

Wondering how this note got here? While you were talking to Ash -yes I heard you by the way- I sneaked up to my room and set it here where I knew you'd find it. I'm not all that good with comforting words, you know that, and because of that, I wrote you this note. Now onto the point, whatever happened last night, I want you to know I'm always there for you. You're my best friend. I don't like to see you like that. I'm not going to pressure you into talking, that's all up to you, but just know that I'm never too far away.

-With love and care, Drew.

P.S. The rose isn't for Beautyfly, it's for you. Don't get used to it.

When I finished I couldn't help but crack a smile. I knew he isn't good at this stuff. He grew up as a loner. Feelings aren't necessarily his forte. But here he is, trying to help me out. He's actually a pretty sweet guy if you get to know him. That's why he's my best friend.

I looked at the rose and twirled it in my hands. I giggled lightly and smelled it. I put the note in my fanny pack and gently placed the rose on the pillow I slept last night. Before I left, I searched for a piece of paper. When I found one, I wrote 'Thank you. This means more than the world to me. -With much love and care, May.'

After I placed it on his tableside table, I quickly made my way downstairs.

At LaRousse Mall

Drew was being a bit too nice. First at Ihop, Drew made no complaint or even insult about all the food I ordered. Second, I was going to pay, since he was taking me shopping and paying for whatever I bought and I didn't want to feel like I owe him, he beat me to it. I guess he paid when I went to the bathroom.

At first, I thought it was because he was being nice. Then the idea that it might be pity hit me. I didn't like it. If there's one thing I wouldn't accept from anyone its pity.

We were walking around and looking for another store to go check out. Poor Drew, I'm not going to lie, maybe I did buy a bit too much. I was only holding this one little bag in my hand while Drew was holding all the others which was about 10? He offered to carry the one I have but I refused. I didn't want him to see it.

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go have lunch or something." I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes bugged out and I stared at Drew in shock. Isn't that my line? Or Ash's line? Sounds pretty weird having Drew complain.

"Who would've thought Mr. Cool would complain about being hungry," I teased.

"Please, after breakfast, I'm not all that hungry. I'm just tired of holding all your bags. I may be perfect, but I still get tired, you know." He smirked as I sighed and agreed.

"Fine, here let me put you out of some misery and carry some of those bags." I reached for some of the bags only to have them pulled back by him. "Haha, very funny. Just give me some of the bags. Honestly, I don't mind."

"What kind of date would I be if I let you carry the bags?" I blushed as he said date. He smirked.

"It's not a real date. Seriously Drew, you thought I wouldn't figure out this was a pity date? I'm much smarter than you give me credit for. Just give me some of the bags." By now, we were in front of a bench. I reached for the bags again, only to have them dumped on the near by bench. Before I could react, I felt someone's hands under my chin.

Drew. He forced me look at him. For once, he didn't look the cocky jerk I know. Seeing the softer side of Drew always brought butterflies to my stomach. But I hardly ever got to see the concerned Drew. It was driving my stomach insane.

"What made you think this is a pity date?" I could hear and see the hurt and concern in his voice and his eyes.

"After last night, I knew you'd try to make me feel better. Taking me shopping is one thing, but taking me to breakfast and paying, taking me shopping and acting like a decent guy, you didn't think I'd catch on?" I looked down at his lips. I didn't noticed how close they were to mine. I wanted to lean in and taste him. I had to restrain myself.

I looked back into his eyes. He moved a bit closer.

He whispered, "May. Whatever happened to you last night, I want you to know that this is not a pity date. I want to do this."

(Drew's P.O.V.)

She thinks this is a pity date. I could see the hurt in her eyes. It hurts me to see her so…broken. I don't know why.

As kids, I knew I felt something for her, but I always saw her with Ketchum. I thought they had thing. I buried the feelings deep instead me. Over the years, I didn't see her. I thought I was over her.

Then two years ago, she steps back into my life. I thought I was over her. Soledad said I wasn't. She said that I was just in denial. I didn't actually believe her.

Heck I dismissed that ridiculous thought into the back of my head, but lately, these feelings. I don't get them. And all of them are towards May. They make me feel like I'm ten again. Maybe I am starting to fall for May again. Maybe I never stopped…..

But one thing is for sure. This is no pity date. Whether it's a date at all, I'll leave it up to May.

"Drew," she said barely audible. Before I knew what I was doing, I was closing the space between us.

(May P.O.V.)

I could feel his breathe on my lips. I could almost taste him. My eyes fluttered down. He cupped my chin in his hands. My hands held his biceps.

"May. I think I know… I l-," he never got to finish his sentence.

"May? Is that you?"

Drew pulled away from me before whoever called me could see what we had been about to do.

(Misty P.O.V.)

Was that May? And Drew? Almost kissing? Hmm, interesting.

I need to talk to her about this later. I don't like Drew that much. He's a good guy and all but I rather not have him with May. He's a player. He'll break her heart. And isn't she with that Brandon guy? She was with him last week, last time we talked. I am so getting to the bottom of this.

I walked around to them. Well I was before May starting squealing along with Dawn –who was with me by the way- and tackled us in a hug. Leaf smiled brightly but didn't squeal. Two girls squealing is more than enough.

"May! Its great to see you!" Dawn nearly yelled.

May giggled. "Dawn! Same! I've missed you.

"Hey May. Its been a while." Leaf simply said with a hug and gentle smile.

She hugged her back. "You were always a bit formal Leaf. And it has been." She smiled at her.

She turned to me and said "Misty, I'm hurt. Here you are calling my name and yet you haven't even said hello to me."

I snorted. "Aw, May. I was getting to it but I went partially deaf due to your's and Dawn's squealing. But now that thats done and over with." I stepped closer to her and gave her a hug. "I saw you and grass head. We're going to talk about this later." I whispered into her ear so only she heard me.

She laughed nervously. By this time, Drew had already made his way over towards us.

"Hello ladies." He bowed and smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I have an idea. You guys want to join us for lunch? You don't mind do you, Drew?"

"Course not. By any chance are the guys with you?" He asked. Heh, guess he doesn't really want to be stuck with a bunch of girls.

"Ash and Paul are in that store over there." I pointed towards 'Poke fitness.'

Four P.M at Drew's place.

(Drew's P.O.V.)

Thank god shopping is over. Right now I rather just sleep but the group in having dinner at some fancy restaurant, courtesy of Gary. Dinner's at six so right now I'm just going to take the opportunity and relax.

I closed my eyes. The events from today replayed in my head.

Did I really know how I felt for May?

* * *

><p><strong>What <em>was <em>Drew going to say? hmmm, well you'll find out... eventually.**

**Haha, well I'll try update soon. And if you guys are into EGOHSIPPING [drool] i suggest to check out my new story. (: **

**Well, before i forget, not that i would, REVIEW! **

**Yamii **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my God. Its been forever since I've updated. D: I feel so bad! I mean its been almost four months. Tears. Anyways I feel as though its not right to leave you guys hanging without an explanation so here it goes; I was busy. Yeah, yeah i know what your thinking, 'This girl is always busy', well i was. -.- After I updated last I ended getting myself stuck in babysitting, camp, and dance practice for like three weeks and then I went on vacation. And then school was around the corner so these people were going bonkers looking for school supplies. And then I got sick. -.- And then school officially started and I wasn't used to waking up at five in the morning so I was like shoot me now. And apparently the teachers thinks its cool to dump like 50 assignments to do when I have five more class. Ugh, it was a mess. But now that I've been in school for three months, its more of a daily routine, so yeah, I'm :D. **

**Bad news, it'll take a while to update. **

**Good news, I left you with this gorgeous chapter (:**

**Here you go! **

* * *

><p>The ugly truth<p>

Chapter 5;

(May's P.O.V.)

Stupid Gary for booking at a five star restaurant.

Stupid Dawn for calling me, demanding I wear something elegant.

Stupid Drew for being able to get ready in less the half the time I'm going to need, just to figure out how put on this gunk called make-up.

Why couldn't it have been a simple fast food joint?

Anyways, we just barely got home. And well Drew, being his lazy self decided to take a nap. If I have to look all fancy then he does to too. So, I made a great decision to raid his closet. Maybe I'll pick his outfit for him…

I made sure he was asleep -which didn't take anymore than two minutes after his head hit the pillow- then I tip toed to his closet.

I stepped inside, and it was like all my breath flew out of my lungs. It was a walk in closet, bigger than my room back home. It was so organized.

The racks were filled. Little signs were placed on top saying his age and clothes at the time. I guess he never threw them away.

I turned to the new born/ 0 year old section. Some of the clothes were so tiny. Not like new born tiny, I mean like pre-mature tiny. Was Drew a pre-mi baby? I didn't know that. I'll ask him later.

I guess there are some things I still don't know about him. I stepped closer and my foot hit something and I glanced down. I saw a box, relatively close to a toy box. I stepped inside and found stuff like little shoes, jewelry, photos.

I couldn't help but look at baby Drew in awe. He was so little. There's a picture of what seems to be a man's hand and Drew, who was not even tall enough to reach the tips of the man's fingers and wrist.

I wanted to look at in the other trunks and other section of his closet, but decided to explore them later on.

I walked over to section '16'. Most of the clothes looked similar. Different colored v-necks, with different colored jeans and so on and so on.

I was wondering if he did have any formal wear when I spotted a garment bag. My curiosity took over me and I removed the bag form the racket and opened it with unknown caution. Inside was a pair of black fitting slacks, a dark gray fitted button down shirt, a black vest, and a black tie.

I smiled at the outfit, I was sure it would look really good on Drew. His hair would totally pull the look off. Not knowing where he kept his shoes, I hurried out of the closet and set the clothes down on the nearest sofa.

I quickly scribbled a note and place it in his hands. As soon as I was done with that, I grabbed the bag that help my dress, shoes, accessories and makeup, and rushed to the bathroom to start getting ready. I had about an hour.

I didn't notice Drew was already sitting up in bed, watching me run towards the bathroom.

(Drew P.O.V.)

Her rushing around made me wake up. She didn't seem to notice me as she ran to the bathroom as though her life depended on it.

Why is she rushing to get ready? I mean we still have an hour.

I guess its some teenage girl thing. I shrugged the thought off and I felt something in my hand.

It was a note. Knowing it was from May, I opened it without a second thought. It read:

_I was feeling nosy so I went digging around your closet. ;D We need to have a talk about something. Anyways I picked out your clothes for tonight. I left it on some seat .Anyways don't miss me too much while I get ready. [;_

I looked up from the note and saw the garment bag on the love seat. I walked over there and opened the bag. I didn't recognize the suit at first. I'm guessing Soledad mailed it in for me.

It was already five. I planned to leave at 5:45, so I guess I'll start getting ready. Not that it'll take me that long. I just need some time to think.

I walked out of my room and into the bathroom down the hall.

~.~.~

Half an hour later, I walked out of the bathroom showered, shaved, dressed and ready to go.

Checking how I looked once more and making sure I didn't look that much of a dork, I made my way back to my room. I had my hand on the handle when I remembered May was still in there. She could be naked for all I know…..

Which for some reason, I found myself wanting to see. Oh, Arceus! I'm becoming like Gary. I pulled my hand back and knocked on the door instead.

"May, are you decent?" I said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Come in if you want."

I placed my hand back on the handle and walked in. What met my eyes was May with her back to me trying to pull the zipper up on her dress. I could see half of her back and her bra. It was different from this morning. This time it was black.

I didn't notice I was staring or the fact that I had zoned out for a second till May, was practically yelling 'Earth to Drew!'

"Huh, oh sorry. What did you say?"

"Good to know you're back," I rolled my eyes. "Anyways I asked if you could pull the zipper up for me." I swear I saw her blush for a second till she looked away.

"Do you want me to zip it up, or zip it down?" I said with a smirk plastered on my face as I walked towards her.

"Shut up, Drew. You know what I mean," she said with a little pout. I chuckled lightly.

"Chill May, I'm only playing. Hey, can you do me a favor too?"

"Depends."

"I'm taking that as a yes. Anyways, close your eyes and pull your hair up." She turned towards me slightly with a look that says, 'What for?'

"Just trust me, okay?" She sighed but did as she was told.

I placed one hand on her shoulder to steady her. She jumped slightly at my cold touch. I then placed my other hand on the zipper. I slowly lifted it up. I then grabbed the waist band string things and tied it up in a lose bow for her.

When I was finished with that I inched my face a bit closer to hers. I whispered in her ear, "Hold still and don't move."

I shoved my hand in my pocket in search for the necklace I found and bought for May today when she wasn't looking.

I took out a heart shaped silver band necklace. Some diamonds were placed on the right side of the necklace.

The loop stopped half way on the half, right after the diamonds and formed a 'M'. Another 'M' was placed where loops touch at the top and ended a bit towards the left. A tiny, sapphire heart stone was placed in between the two 'M's'. In other words, she would love it.

And she would look gorgeous in it. I'm surprised her dress is the exact same color. I gently placed the necklace on her neck. So gently, you'd think it would break with any sudden movements.

One of her hands made it's way to the pendant and I saw her smile through the reflection of the mirror. I clasped the necklace and fixed it to make sure it was straight. With her eyes still closed I helped her move her hair back in place.

Without thinking I said, "Don't open you eyes. Not yet." I turned her around and I got a good look at her.

She wore a strapless, sapphire dress. It complimented her curves and looked great on her. Under her chest there was a two inch silver waist band which I tied into a bow in the back. From the waist band, the dress slowly flowed out till just above her knee. She curled her hair slightly and clipped her bangs to the side.

I didn't realize till now that hair had grown slightly longer. It now went till her mid back. I moved down to her face.

She had put minimal make-up on her eyes and face. It was barely noticeable. Her lips were glazed with a pink lip gloss.

I found it hard not to crash my lips to hers. I took her in. She looked gorgeous.

At the moment, I knew I loved May.

I always had, I just never knew.

And I hate myself for it.

(May P.O.V.)

Drew got so quiet for a while. I didn't know what was going on. He turned me around and then nothing.

I couldn't even hear him breath. It was scaring me little. I know he said he'd tell me when to open my eyes but I couldn't help it.

I opened my eyes slowly.

The first thing that I saw was Drew looking at me as though I was out of this world. I looked at his eyes.

Emerald and sapphire met once again.

"You… You look amazing, Maple," he said barely audible. His eyes never left mine.

I reluctantly broke away to see how he looked. I was right when I had said the outfit would look great on him.

Better than I thought actually. Except, he didn't put on the vest.

And he made the tie a bit lose. I liked this look on him. Not wanting to be caught staring for too long, I forced my eyes to look at his.

This time, his eyes were much closer to mine. Whether he moved closer, or I did, or both of us, I'll never know.

Next thing I knew, his hands were at my waist. My arms subconsciously made their way around his neck. His forehead found mine.

He was so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

And I loved it.

This isn't right, I knew. I'm still technically with Brendon even after he did. I should have stopped this before it started.

But…. I don't want to. I want to close the space between us.

I want to melt into his lips. I want to know what he tastes like. I want to be with Drew.

I couldn't control what I was feeling.

I don't know if Drew could control himself too. His eyes had a certain hunger to them. As if he never wanted to let go.

Ours lips didn't even have a chance to brush against each other when the phone rang. We reluctantly pulled away, both blushing.

He walked to the phone and answer somewhat angrily.

I walked back into the bathroom and very quietly whispered to myself, "Why? Why does it always happen? We always end up losing control. We almost end up kissing. Cupid hates me. I've never wanted anyone so much. Not even Brendon."

I knew I used to like Drew. One of those harmless little school girl crushes.

But I thought the feelings had faded away.

I thought they were gone. I thought I was over him…

I don't know anymore.

"May? Hurry up in there. We have to leave. Like now."

I didn't respond immediately. Actually, I didn't say anything at all. I just opened the door and walked out. Drew followed me.

I walked out the front door and my breath caught in my throat. Outside his front door was a midnight blue BMW. I turned to Drew and he smirked.

I guess you could say the awkwardness from before was replaced by shock and arrogance.

Gaping at Drew once more, I turned back to the car. I didn't even notice him walking past me towards the passenger seat till he was opening the door.

"Well, are you coming or are you walking? Maybe you should walk, looks like you're gaining a couple of pounds."

I scowled at him and walked towards the open door.

"You may look like a gentleman, but you're still that arrogant asshole," I mumbled.

He chuckled and said, "I heard that."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

He closed the door gently once I was settled inside the car. I didn't know he had a car.

I knew he could drive, but I definitely didn't expect a BMW.

Maybe I should have, after all he does come from a rich family.

He turned the car on and drove out of the driveway, surprisingly not hitting a tree. As I watched the houses go by, I thought of many things. Drew mostly and Brendon.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I swallowed and pushed them back in.

I wasn't going to cry; definitely not now.

"May?"

I jumped a bit in my seat.

I was lost in thought, I didn't expect Drew to say something.

"Yeah?"

"You'll tell me one day, won't you?"

I looked at Drew. I didn't say anything. It didn't feel like he was done.

"It hurts to see you like this, you know? You're my best friend. It doesn't feel right to see you so.." He struggled to find the right word, "So…broken. You're the strongest person I know."

I could feel my eyes and expression softening. "Oh Drew," I said in a small voice.

"Just tell me whose ass I got to kick and I'll be there in two seconds."

He looked at me with a sincere smile and gave me a thumbs up.

It was something Ash would do. I couldn't help but giggle. He joined in my laughter.

After that, it was quiet. I could see the restaurant.

"Thank you Drew, for everything." I said softly while smiling gently at him. He didn't turn towards me but I could see the small smirk on his face.

Then he did the unexpected.

He reached for my hand.

And I didn't pull back…

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't you just love it? :DDD I'm in a good mood, as you can tell. so don't forget to reviews. XOXO<strong>

**-Yamii-chan **


End file.
